Melinda Halliwell
Melinda Prudence Halliwell is the youngest daughter of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, born in 2008. She is the younger sister of Wyatt and Chris Halliwell. Unlike her brothers, Melinda is a pure Witch as she was conceived when her father was a Mortal. Unlike her siblings and cousins, Melinda wants to live her life as non-magical as possible. Melinda was named after her ancestor and founder of the Warren Line, Melinda Warren, and her late aunt Prudence Halliwell. History Expectation Melinda was foreseen long before her birth. When her mother and aunts traveled to the future once, she learned that she had a little girl with Leo named Melinda in that timeline. However, this timeline was erased when the Charmed Ones altered several key moments that lead to this timeline. When Piper became pregnant with Wyatt, she was convinced that he was the little girl she had seen in the future and planned to name her child Prudence Melinda, after her late sister Prue and her ancestor Melinda Warren but her plans changed when she unexpectedly gave birth to a boy. Early Life Since Melinda was born after the Ultimate Battle was fought and after the Charmed Ones had fulfilled their Destiny, she was granted a peaceful and relatively normal childhood. At the age of eighteen, Melinda decided against going to college and instead started working in her mother's restaurant, Les Trois, hoping to step in her mother's footsteps. It was here that Melinda first met Ryan Lancaster and fell in love with him. Four Witches and a Funeral After a year of dating, Melinda still struggled with telling Ryan the truth about her magic. Unknown to her, Melinda was also being targeted by a Warlock called Anders for her powers. During a family dinner, Anders attacked and then kidnapped Ryan when he failed to get her powers. During this time he also revealed that Melinda was a Witch. The warlock then tried to get Melinda to trade away her life and powers for Ryan, which she nearly did until her family found out. In an attempt to find Ryan, her aunt Phoebe called her Cupid husband Coop, who magically tracked Ryan through their shared love connection. Melinda and her family then saved Ryan, but not before her mother was fatally stabbed and killed by the warlock. Melinda and Chris then vanquished the Warlock and returned home. Meanwhile Melinda closed herself off from Ryan while dealing with her grief, until he appeared at the funeral. The two then reconnected and later gained control of Piper's restaurant from Leo, as he believed they were the only ones who could keep it a success. Melinda then decided to move out the manor and live with Ryan. Legacy Two years after the death of her mother, Melinda had moved out of the manor and was living with Ryan in an apartment near the restaurant. However, she still visited the manor often and helped out, since she noticed that her father was still having a hard time moving on from her mother's death. Melinda was in charge of organizing the memorial dinner party of her mother, which caused her some stress as she wanted everything to be perfect. She also worried if her father would appear and was relieved when he did. When a huge fight erupted among the family due to the Spirit of Rage, Darius, Melinda became furious and stormed off because she felt magic always ruined her life. However, when Leo sensed something was wrong, he had Melinda freeze the room, which led to the discovery of Darius' manipulation. Melinda made up with her family and helped prepare vanquishing potions to prepare for demonic attacks. She later helped vanquish Shax and confronted the Source of All Evil with her family to retrieve the Book of Shadows. She supported her father when he decided to move out of the manor and into Magic School, as the manor was a constant reminder of Piper. Ryan's Possession When Ryan was planning on proposing to Melinda during a romantic dinner, he suddenly became possessed by a fragment of the evil essence and tried to kill her. Melinda managed to fight him off and called her brother, who then took them to the manor. Melinda was devastated and blamed herself. After an attempt to free him with a potion failed, Leo offered to take Ryan to Magic School to keep him safe, while the cousins remained trapped surrounded by possessed mortals. Melinda later fled the manor with the others and ran, though she was saved when Julian Turner reversed the spell cast by Elizabeth, thus freeing the mortals. Melinda went back to her apartment to find Ryan packing his suitcase. He told her he needed some time and was heading to his parents, as he needed to deal with what had happened. He then left the engagement ring and a heartbroken Melinda behind. Paris A few weeks later, Ryan returned and he and Melinda discussed their relationship. They decided to go to Paris to try making a fresh start. Things were a little awkward between them until they started reminiscing about their first date. When they met up with Laura and Grace, Ryan became upset after hearing them talk about warlocks. Melinda ran after him and Ryan admitted that he could not deal with magic after all, resulting in them breaking up. Melinda proceeded to help the twins to identify and vanquish the warlock. Meanwhile, Ryan met Zoey, who warned him about Melinda being in danger. At the rave, Melinda was separated from the others after Oliver attacked them, though she ran into Ryan. He revealed that he had been an idiot for not accepting all of her, including her magic. During the fight with Oliver, Ryan was stabbed while he attempted to save Melinda, though the twins saved his life with their powers. After ending the warlock threat, Melinda and Ryan talked and agreed to start over again as they truly loved each other. Penny Dreadful Melinda went to the dinner organized by Wyatt to reveal his relationship to Dylan and offered to cook. She later spoke to Penny and Payton about the reopening of P3. Payton said it would be nice if the club were still owned by the family and that Melinda and Ryan could run it, though Melinda replied that the restaurant took up all their time. When Penny suggested that she could run P3, both Melinda and Payton were hesitant, and Melinda was not sure she really wanted it. When Penny took offense, Melinda tried to calm her down. When Wyatt revealed that he was dating Dylan, Melinda tried to say something, but couldn't because of Julian's sudden arrival, so she started crying and ran away. She was then attacked by one of Dahlia's demons. After taking down Dahlia, She talked to Wyatt and told him that it only mattered that he was happy, and that their parents would feel the same. P3 Times a Lady When Penny decided to reopen P3, Melinda put her in touch with a supplier. In an unspecified moment, Ryan asked her to marry him and she accepted, informing her father first. Melinda and Ryan went to the opening of the club, where she revealed she was engaged and that the wedding was planned for the spring. When Wyatt learned that Morrigan was coming, he asked Melinda to freeze the mortals in the club. When the sorceress arrived, Melinda asked her brother to take Ryan and Sean away, and was present during negotiations for the Grimoire. Alternate Dark Timeline Not much is known about Melinda's life in this timeline, except that she was a part of the resistance against her evil brother Wyatt, which was set up by her aunt Paige. Melinda traveled back in time with Prue and later Chris in an attempt to keep Wyatt from turning evil. When they succeeded, they were sent back to their own timeline, unknowing of what they would find there. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate beings or objects with a crystal and a map. Active Powers *'Molecular Immobilization:' The ability to slow down molecules to the point where the object or being in question stops moving, making it seem as if time is frozen. Melinda has great control over her power and can selectively freeze and unfreeze as she desires. She has also proven to be capable of freezing large areas, including an entire warehouse filled with people. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Notes and Trivia *Melinda is noted for being very similar to her mother, both in appearance and personality. She also desires a normal life like her mother. *Melinda is the only child of the Charmed Ones to be a pure witch, the others are Whitelighter-Witches, Cupid-Witches and a Demon-Witch. Gallery Shiri-melinda.jpg Shiri-melinda2.jpg Shiri-melinda3.jpg Shiri-melinda4.jpg Appearances *Charmed, season 8, "Forever Charmed" *The Once and Future Evil (As a child and alternate timeline version) *Four Witches and a Funeral *Legacy 101: Endings and Beginnings *Legacy 105: With Mortals Like These *Legacy 110: From Paris with Love *Legacy 111: Penny Dreadful *Legacy 114: P3 Times a Lady *Legacy 119: Return to Camelot (upcoming) *Legacy 120: A Perfect Day (upcoming) Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Witches Category:Halliwell Family